Hairy Xmas
by Lily Witchcraft
Summary: Max and Alec are stealing a christmas tree...well, actually they have some problems...


Uhm, a little christmas story. Nothing serious. Just some ideas that were running through my head one day before christmas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„So, could you please explain me one more time what we are doing here in the middle of the night while it is snowing like in a snow dome?"

Alec looked at Max curiously while he was standing knee deep in the snow.

„Like I´ve already said. We are stealing a christmas tree for TC."

„But you said that I would get a lot of these little green things that I like so much." Alec pouted.

„I ment fir needles, not bills."

„Oh, come on. You knew that I would think that you ment money."

„Actually, I did know that you would think that I ment money."

„You´re so mean! Besides, why do we have to steal a christmas tree? I think I must have skipped the Manticore class about religious celebrations."

„Shut up Alec! I think it is important that our people get to know about christmas. You know the whole love, charity, together in agreement…you know, the whole christmas stuff."

Suddenly a grin appeared on Alec´s face.

„You never celebrated christmas before, did you?"

„Actually no." Max admited. „But I think now is a good time to start a new tradition."

„Right. I already can see Mole in front of me with a candy cane instead of his cigar in his mouth."

Max looked at him slightly annoyed.

„Okay, now you told me at lenght that you hate my idea. Let´s go!"

Alec breathed out relieved.

„I´m so happy you finally come to your senses. Can we return now to TC? I think my ass already has got frostbite."

„Shut up! By saying „Let´s go!" I ment: Let´s beat this bitch."

Why do you always say something although you mean something totally different?" Alec whined.

Max shruged. „I think its one of those girly things. We only do this to let all males suffer. Now let´s get the christmas tree!"

Alec sighed. „Okay, okay. Which bad guy has got a christmas tree that we can steal?"

„The sector police."

„Yeah right. Nice joke, Maxie." Alec chuckled.

„I´m totally serious. They are corrupt and they don´t need a christmas tree that big."

„Just for the record. I think the idea is totally braindead, but I´ll help you, because, you know, the whole love, charity, together in agreement christmas stuff."

Max slapped Alec upright the head.

„Now, let´s go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and Alec slowly reached the sector police station. Carefully they ran from shadow to shadow so that nobody could notice them. In front of the entrance stood the christmas tree, that Max has chosen for TC. Max and Alec werde totally astonished. The tree must have been about Max´ height twice.

„And you´re sure, you want to steal THAT tree?" Alec asked in disbelieve.

Max tried to hide her doubts as fast as she could. „Yepp!"

„So, how do we get this big green stuff to TC?"

„We´ll carry it. What did you think? Maybe that us suddenly grow angels wings and we´ll fly with big halos above our heads?"

Alec looked at her in amazement. „How did you know that I was thinking about that?"

„Oh boy!" Max sighed.

„By the way. Are we stealing the decoration, too?"

„No, ´cause if we lose some things on our way back to TC they´ll know that we are the one´s who ruined their christmas smart ass."

„Great, just great. If it is not enough that I have to be in this freezing cold and steal the biggest christmas tree I´ve ever seen. No, I also have to disdecorate the tree first."

„Well, that´s the hard knock life…"

„WHAT ARE YOU TWO KIDS DOING HERE?" Suddenly a police man stood in front of them with his gun raised.

„Uhm…uhm…we just…" Max stuttered absolutely taken by suprise, because of the sudden apperance of the police man.

„We just wanted to kiss." Alec finished her sentence.

„WHAT?" Max and the police man yelled in unison.

„Yeah, you know, under the mistletoe that is hanging in the tree, wich is by the way very beautyful. You must be really lucky to have such a great christmas tree."

„Well, well kids. Than do it and than hit the road! I don´t like you to bum around here."

Alec grinned. „You heard the man. We have to do it quick, this time."

Suprisingly Max took a step forward towards Alec and leaned into him. Only a few centimetres away from his mouth she stopped turned around and kicked the gun out of the officers hands. Then she punched the frightened man unconcious with one sway of her fist. Alec stood there, looking slightly paralyized.

„What the hell was that?"

„I solved our problem." Max shruged. „Are you sad, because I didn´t kiss you?"

„Actually yes." Alec pouted. „Naturally nobody can resist my charm."

Max grinned. „Dream on boy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally the two transgenics made it back to TC unseen. Fourtunately a group of X6 came to their help and carried the christmas tree the rest of the way into TC central. Max watched them happily while they started to decorate the tree with selfmade decoration. Alec in contrast complained about his poor hands, which were pricked, because of the fir needles and all over rife with resin. Suddenly he noticed something and started to lough out loud.

„What is wrong with you? Did the whole christmas hype finally got to you?" Max looked at him confused.

„No, Maxie. You´ve got something in your hair. The mistle toe."

„I swear this mistle toe is tracking me. Make it go away!" Max looked slightly frightened. She didn´t like to have plants in her hair that forced her to kiss people.

„Okay, okay. Don´t freak out!" Alec grabbed with his full hand into Max hair and started to pull out the mistle toe. But then he realised that he had a problem.

„Max?"

„Huh?"

„We have a problem."

„What do you mean. Could you please stop pulling on my hair?"

„Uhm, actually no."

„Alec! What´s the problem?"

„Uhm, my hand…is full with resin…and your hair…well…it´s pasted together."

„What??? What the hell shall we do now?"

„Uhm, cut your hair?"

„Rather we cut your hand."

„Okay…it was just an idea."

„Bad idea, pretty boy."

„Well, than we have to wait until we get running water in TC."

„I can´t wait that long. You´re too annoying. Maybe we can use Logan´s bathroom."

„Yeah right. I already can see overjoyed Logan when his we´re- not- like- that-girlfriend enters his apartment with a mistle toe and the hand of his most hated rival in love in her hair."

Max looked kind of desperate. „Any other ideas?"

Alec shaked his head and sighed. „Think it´s gotta be a hairy christmas."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I hope you liked my little christmas story. I wish you all a merry christmas and a happy new year. May all your wishes come true. Yours, Lily


End file.
